


Elecciones

by ActaNonVerbaL



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fanfiction, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Slytherin, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActaNonVerbaL/pseuds/ActaNonVerbaL
Summary: ¿Qué harías si estás contra la espada y la pared? ¿Pero que en vez de ser una espada y una pared, sean dos chicas a las cuales consideras amigas cercanas y que te ayudan en la aventura de encontrar las bovedas malditas y a tu hermano perdido hace años?Bien, eso es lo que siente MC cada vez que esta cerca de Mérula Snyde y Penny Haywood, una Slytherin y Hufflepuff respectivamente.
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Player Character, Player Character/Merula Snyde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy nueva en esta plataforma, debo mencionar que esto agarro mucho vuelo luego de una larga charla con una amiga sobre este juego y leer un par de fic en ingles. 
> 
> Es por eso que surgio esta pequeña historia que contara de 2 partes.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribir lo.

¿Qué harías si estás contra la espada y la pared? ¿Pero que en vez de ser una espada y una pared, sean dos chicas a las cuales consideras amigas cercanas y que te ayudan en la aventura de encontrar las bovedas malditas y a tu hermano perdido hace años?

Bien, eso es lo que siente MC cada vez que esta cerca de Mérula Snyde y Penny Haywood, una Slytherin y Hufflepuff respectivamente. Mientras que Penny es una linda rubia de ojos azules, sonrisa perfecta, popular, para nada malvada con los demás, crush de muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts y reina de los rumores de esta; Mérula, por su parte, es...totalmente lo contrario. No me malinterpreten, también es bellísima, pero su personalidad chocaba completamemte con la de los demás. Es considerada una bravucona de primera, así como también “la bruja mas poderosa de Hogwarts", según sus propias palabras, claro. Aunque su carácter no es impedimento para que se permita hacerle una linda carita de bebé cuando pierde en algo contra MC.

Pero ¿debido a qué se encontraba MC contra la espada y la pared?

Simple: ambas chicas le gustaban. 

MC no es cualquier estudiante. Los rumores corrieron apenas llegó a Hogwarts debido a que su hermano mayor fue expulsado y creído como “loco" en todo el estudiantado a causa de su obsesión con las bóvedas. Claro que ella no dudó en seguir su legado. ¿La diferencia? MC sí logró encontrar las bóvedas y salir victoriosa de varias de ellas.

Desde el primer día, dio de qué hablar luego de enfrentarse a Mérula en un duelo y ganarle a la caprichosa bruja. Su popularidad empezó a subir y pronto ya se encontraba en la cima, por lo que varios estudiantes se creían enamorados de ella. No solo cercanos a su edad, sino que incluso habían estudiantes de cursos mayores tras de ella y sus amigos por supuesto lo notaron. Eran adolescentes y ella florecía constantemente al igual que muchas chicas, solo que su personalidad le dio puntos extras a su belleza.

Surgieron rumores referente a su amistad con Penny. La gente no se tragaba que fuera eso, solo una amistad, creían que había más. Pero, lo cierto es que al inicio, era justo eso: una sana amistad. Con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una atracción a medida que ambas iban creciendo. La amistad se fortaleció con los años y era sencillo verlo. 

Claro que todo cambió una tarde cuando se encontraban estudiando en un salón vacío y antes de darse cuenta ambas se estaban besando. MC estaba sentada rodeando la cintura de Penny y esta a su vez, estaba sobre ella con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, intensificando el beso que iba subiendo de temperatura a cada segundo que pasaba. Después de todo y siendo adolescentes, las hormanas volaban de un lado a otro. 

Se dejaron de besar cuando el tiembre sonó indicando el fin de las clases. Jadeantes se separaron viéndose a los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo una sesión de estudio de pociones termino así? Ninguna lo sabía, pero sí que sabían que MC había bajado sus manos más al sur y ahora exploraba nerviosamente el trasero de su amiga, le dio un pequeño apretón causando que ambas se avergonzaran. MC iba a hablar justo en el momento en que Penny rápidamente se bajó de sus piernas, tomó sus libros y salió corriendo del salón. MC se sentía confundida, extraña y con el cuerpo caliente. 

Y aunque trató de pensar en algo coherente, su cuerpo le falló, así que solo tomó sus cosas y partió a su dormitorio donde sabía que Rowan la esperaba. No alcanzó a ni siquiera subir una escalera cuando se encontró con Merula Snyde molestando a unos estudiantes de primer año. Ignorando lo que había pasado hace solo unos minutos, se acercó a Merula, tomó su mano y la alejó de, como ella los llamaba, lo “sangre sucia".

-Vamos, MC, ¡solo me divertía con los nuevos!- rodó los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por su amiga a otro salón vacío, donde esta dejó sus libros sobre una mesa y se volteó con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho viéndola enojada. 

-Te dije que dejaras a los de primer año, son nuevos y lo único que consigues es que te tengan miedo. Es tu deber como estudiante mayor ayudarlos cuando lo necesiten, ser comprensiva y sobre todo ¡no molestarlos! .- Gruñó mientras caminaba por el salón, Merula solo se rió, hasta que notó los labios de MC hinchados y más rojos de lo normal, así que haciendo que su ceño se frunciera, se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros para verla mejor. 

-¿Qué haces?.- MC dudó, sonrojándose al notar la mirada en sus labios.

-¿Qué le pasó a tus labios? ¿Te picó una abeja?.- Los tocó con su pulgar haciendo que el sonrojo de MC se incrementara y mirara hacia otro lado.

-Nada importante... solo, algo por ahí, ya sabes...-Merula ladeó su cabeza un tanto confundida, luego algo hizo click en su cerebro y no dudó en soltarla y apretar sus puños.

\- Alguien te besó.- No era pregunta, sino afirmación.

\- No sé de qué hablas, solo...fue por la comida, yo qué sé. MC movió el pie en un claro signo de nerviosismo. Merula la observó directamente a los ojos y se sintió furiosa. ¿Alguien la besó y no le está diciendo la verdad? Pensó en las diferentes posibilidades en su cabeza: Barnaby, Diego, Bill, Charlie...tantas opciones y su nombre no estaba en esa lista. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de tomar a MC de la corbata y atraerla a un beso bastante brusco al inicio, pero que de a poco fue tornandose más tierno.

MC tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, quizo separarse pero el agarre de Merula solo se hizo más fuerte y antes de darse cuenta, estaba contra la pared mientras el beso se hacía mas intenso. Ahora con los ojos cerrados y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente, sujetó la cintura de Merula e hizo que enredara las piernas alrededor de su cintura. La Slytherin, por su parte, jugaba con su cabello. 

La falta de aire hizo que se separaran jadeantes. Merula no dudó en tomarla de la barbilla, mover su rostro a un lado y dejar un chupón en su cuello. Esto hizo gemir a la rompe maldiciones que la vio con sorpresa.

-Eso es para que sepan que tienes dueña...- Murmuró en voz baja bajándose de sus brazos. Le dió un pequeño beso antes de separarse y guiñarle el ojo con una sonrisita de lado. -Nos vemos más tarde.

Merula salió del salón mientras que MC dejaba caer su cabeza contra la pared. Trató de pensar claramente...hace 15 minutos se estaba besando con Penny, hace 2 minutos con la que es su enemiga. Se arregló el cabello y tomando sus libros salió del salón con la mirada en el suelo directamente a su dormitorio.  
——-  
Desde el día en que besó a Penny y Merula, su vida cambió, ya no solo rompía maldiciones y ayudaba a sus amigos, sino que también seguía manteniendo pequeñas sesiones de besos con ambas. 

Por supuesto, esto hacía que se confundiera mucho más, sobre todo con Rowan preguntándole constantemente que dónde tenía la cabeza, aunque no sabía qué responder. ¿En los ojos azules de Penny? ¿O en la sonrisa coqueta de Merula? 

Todo se salió de control cuando estaba comiendo tranquilamente en el comedor y Rowan le preguntó directamente si estaba saliendo con alguien debido a su actitud sospechosa y confundida. Todo habría ido normal, si no fuera porque Penny y Mérula no estaban frente a ella viéndola ahogarse por la pregunta de su mejor amiga. 

Tartamudeó una respuesta torpe antes de decir que tenía clases de vuelo y huir, dejando a su grupo confundido pero a Penny y Mérula sonriendo al ver los nervios de MC. Rowan notó esto, con ojo crítico apoyó su mano en la barbilla y observó a las dos chicas frente a ella. Le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato a su mejor amiga, eso sin duda. Sonrió, estaba bueno ya, MC tenía que hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos.   
———  
Tiempo después estaban en clase de vuelo. Era excelente volando y su profesora lo valoraba. Iba todo bien en clase, hasta que Rowan volvió a consultarle sobre su supuesta "pareja" estando Penny y Mérula cerca, lo que la llevó a casi caerse de la escoba y a ser elegida para una carrera contra un Slytherin presumido. 

Por supuesto, amaba romperle el ego a las personas presumidas pero no contaba con que las palabras de Rowan, lo sucedido en las últimas semanas y su muy mala concentración le jugaran en contra. Sobre todo porque cuando estaba a punto de ganar vió a las 3 chicas juntas y su cabeza comenzó a girar por los nervios, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera el suelo rodando, quebrándose un par de huesos de paso.

Se detuvo antes de golpear una pared de ladrillos, su escoba cayó a un lado mientras que ella se quejaba en el suelo. Pronto un grupo se reunió a su alrededor para ayudarla pero apenas la tocaron se quejó. Penny, Mérula y Rowan eran las más preocupadas, la última culpándose por la consulta previa que le hizo a su amiga, cuando claramente era un tema del que MC no quería hablar. 

Pronto se encontró en la enfermería tomando pociones y con sus huesos siendo unidos por magia. Mérula, Penny y Rowan la acompañeron pero la señora Pomfrey ordenó que solo 2 podían quedarse. Rowan, al notar la tensión, decidió irse para buscar sus cosas, traerle ropa limpia y de pasada, hacerle una carta de disculpas a su mejor amiga. 

Pasaron un par de horas donde MC no supo nada de sí misma, las pociones que le dieron la dejaron fuera de combate. Al despertar, el dolor seguía así que comenzó a quejarse en voz baja. Ambas chicas se abalanzaron tratando de hablarle pero ella apenas podía escuchar, gruñó un "estoy bien" bastante débil antes de que la enfermera se acercara para revisarla. En el segundo que esta se fue, Merula tomó la palabra.

-¿Cómo te sientes, MC? ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? -En su rostro la pena y el miedo se reflejaban. Se había preocupado por su...¿novia? ¿Pareja? ¿Amiga con derecho? Ni siquiera podía ponerle un nombre. 

-¿Qué pasó allá arriba? No solo nos haz evitado, sino que estabas bien y de repente nos miraste y...- Se quedó en silencio,comprendiendo lo que MC temía. Aun así tomó un paño húmedo para limpiar su rostro de la tierra que este agarró en la caída. 

MC soló pequeñas lágrimas viendo sus pies, tanto Penny como Merula tomaron sus manos queriendo tranquilizarla pero, al mismo tiempo, cruzaron una corta mirada entre ambas. 

\- Yo solo... no sé como pasó. De repente estaba bien y luego Penny...pero Mérula...y yo no sabía.- Soltó un hipido tapando su rostro con la almohada. 

\- He estado besándome con las dos.- Lo soltó. Hubo un silencio de funeral antes de que ambas chicas soltaran su mano. MC estaba temblando bajo la almohada pero no duró mucho antes de que Merula observara a Penny.

-Lo sabemos.- Ambas chicas hablaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que MC quitara la almohada de su rostro, con clara sorpresa.

-Estuviste inconciente por un par de horas, decías nuestros nombres mientras te disculpabas. Solo lo hablamos, tampoco te culpamos ya que eres soltera pero... sí nos sorprendió- Penny movió su dedo sobre la mano de MC un tanto avergonzada. 

-Podrías habernos dicho.- Merula se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, claramente un poco molesta. 

\- Traté de hacerlo...es solo que, cada vez que iba a hablar, me besaban y de repente ya no pensaba. Solo quería seguir con el beso mientras las tocaba, pero luego venía el remordimiento, la culpa y traté de alejarme estas semanas para pensar pero ustedes estaban presentes en cualquier lugar al que fuera.- Puso las manos sobre su rostro, soltando un quejido por el rápido movimiento.

-Por eso hablamos. Tienes que tomar una decisión, no puedes tenernos a las dos. Así que cuando estés lista, nos buscas.- Penny apretó su rodilla con cuidado, haciendo que MC bajara las manos de su rostro. Acto seguido, la rubia se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios acompañado de un guiño antes de alejarse. Merula, notando el sonrojo en ambas, se levantó de su lugar y tomando la barbilla de MC, habló mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

\- Más te vale elegir bien MC...- Besó sus labios metiendo la lengua dentro de su boca, haciendo que MC soltara un pequeño gemido. Se separaron luego de unos segundos, un pequeño hilo de saliva conectaba sus bocas. Sin decir más, Merula se fue, Penny caminaba detrás de ella quejándose de ese bajo movimiento. 

MC quedó con el cerebro frito, observó como ambas se fueron y ni siquiera trató de evitarlo. No es como que pudiera tampoco.  
——-  
Los días en la enfermería pasaron lentos para MC. Merula y Penny no volvieron a visitarla, pero aunque tenía al resto de sus amigos, no evitaba sentirse mal por la ausencia de ambas.

Apenas le permitieron salir de la enfermería, fue al comedor ya que extrañaba el rico sabor de la comida caliente. En el ala de enfermería no había más que comida fría y así no daban ganas de alimentarse. En cuanto ingresó al comedor, los murmullos a su paso surgieron. Los ignoró dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba sentada Rowan. Su amiga le hizo un gesto con los hombros sobre el murmullo colectivo a medida que se acercaba.

Se sentó siendo recibida por sus amigos y sus enormes sonrisas. No pudo ignorar el hecho de que ninguna de las dos chicas que hacían latir su corazón estaban presentes. Suspiró derrotada respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacían mientras comía tranquilamente. Solo bastaron unos minutos para que Penny Haywood y Merula Snyde entraran por las puertas conversando como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. MC las observó estupefacta. ¿Es que la vida podía ser más despiadada con ella? 

Se acercaron a la mesa con intención de iniciar una conversación con ella, pero antes de que pudieran, un grupo de chicas de distintas casas, se acercó a MC a preguntarle cómo estaba y cómo se sentía. Se aventuraron a acariciar sus brazos para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Una “metida de mano” sutil. 

MC solo atinó a sonreír con vergüenza, asintió con seguridad y trató de que no la tocaran demasiado. De reojo vió como Merula, Penny y Rowan estaban de brazos cruzados observando la interacción. Estaban claramente molestas y la cara de pánico de MC solo hizo que el resto de los chicos rieran por lo bajo de su mala suerte. 

-Yo...sí, estoy bien. Disculpen pero ¿podríamos hablar más tarde? Quiero terminar de comer, la comida de hospital no es muy apetitosa que digamos.- Movió su cabello hacia un lado en un claro gesto de nervios, pero para las chicas fue tomado como coqueteo. Se despidieron con grandes sonrisas y con la promesa de verla en su próximo juego mientras le guiñaban un ojo. 

En cuanto se fueron, MC, se permitió soltar un gran suspiro. Puso las manos sobre su rostro murmurando sobre cómo era posible aquello. Para ella era aun muy nuevo el hecho de que las chicas la contabilizaran como una potencial pareja, debido a que llevaba fuera del closet solamente un par de meses. Tomó una nota mental de consultarle a su amiga Skye sobre esta situación, seguramente ella con muchos más años en el “juego”, podría darle consejos para aprender a sobrellevar este tipo de atención. 

-Lo siento, no es mi culpa. Hola, chicas.- Murmuró bajando las manos del rostro y observando su comida. Sabía que ambas estaban frente a ella y les dio una mirada de reojo. 

\- Así que... tienes admiradoras, MC.- Penny habló dándole un pequeño trago a su vaso clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella.

-Ah, sí, pero es por el quidditch, no por otra cosa...- Murmuró sintiéndose pequeña. Merula la miró con una ceja elevada haciendo que la intensidad de sus ojos violetas la hicieran mirar hacia otro lado.

\- Así que solo por el quidditch...¿Ya tomaste tu decisión? Tuviste un par de días libres.- Merula comenzó a comer tranquilamente, pareciendo otra persona, cosa que incluso logró asustar a los chicos del grupo. Merula nunca estaba en paz, y que lo estuviera solo presagiaba problemas. Así que el resto del grupo decidió irse para darles privacidad.

-No, no he tomado una decisión. Y debo irme, lo siento. Tengo algo que quiero investigar.- Ignorando las miradas que le dieron, se levantó y casi corrió a la biblioteca. Recordó un tema del que leyó un poco hace tiempo y que podría servirle para aclarar toda la situación. Claramente, tenía mucho que leer si es que quería interiorizarse bien y así aprender.

Tenía que ser cautelosa con la información que pretendía interiorizar. Especialmente tratándose sobre un tema tan delicado e importante como el amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que decir? Lean las etiquetas para prepararte, la verdad es un 2x1 ya que falta el epilogo.

Llevaba dos días seguidos pasando sus tiempos libres en la biblioteca, el único lugar en el que podía continuar investigando lo que sentía. Después de tanto buscar, por fin había encontrado la palabra que describía a la perfección sus sentimientos.

En este par de días se había alejado de sus amigos para hacer lo correcto, pero continuamente se veía rodeada por el grupo de chicas que la admiraban. Allá donde iba, estaban ellas. Incluso pasaron la hora de almuerzo de los últimos dos días a su lado. La incomodaba, especialmente por el hecho de que podía sentir las miradas de Mérula y Penny taladrando su nuca cada vez que hablaba con el grupo en cuestión.

Cuando decidió salir del closet luego de su pequeño enamoramiento con una chica de un curso superior, no sabía cómo había quedado envuelta en una balanza de popularidad. Las chicas continuamente querían tocarla o hablar con ella. Skye solo se rió cuando un día llegó con un par de cartas de amor y el rostro avergonzado a una junta de estudios que habían planeado para esa tarde. No dejó que lo olvidara pronto y cada vez que podía, la molestaba con eso.

Así que ahora, para tener un poco de paz, se encontraba sentada en el lago lanzando piedras a sus oscuras aguas mientras que sus mascotas jugaban a su alrededor. La paz duraría poco, debido a que envió una lechuza con un mensaje indicándole a las dos brujas que tenían su corazón de cabeza, que las esperaba para conversar. 

El cuerpo de MC se tensó al escuchar los pasos de ambas acercándose. La pequeña rata sobre su hombro le acarició la mejilla con su pequeña cabecita antes de lanzarse al suelo para jugar con un perrito. Vió de reojo a Penny y Mérula caminando decidas a ella, la imagen solo le incrementó las ganas de tener cerca su escoba para huir lo más lejos posible.

Maldición, destilaban seguridad y molestia. 

Se dió vuelta observando a ambas chicas sin la ropa de Hogwarts. Penny iba vestida con una falda clara, una blusa amarilla que combinaba con su cabello y sus trenzas típicas y unos simples zapatos de charol.

Mérula, por otra parte, tenía una falda negra, una blusa del mismo color con un pequeño escote, sus típicas botas y una sudadera roja.

MC iba con jeans, unas zapatillas negras, una sudadera de los colores de su casa y una chaqueta de cuero dandole un aspecto de "chica mala" que, claramente era todo lo contrario a su forma de ser. Decir que no encontró hermosas a las chicas frente a ella sería mentir. Solo se quedó en silencio observándolas embobada hasta que Mérula, avergonzada por la mirada fija de MC, decidió hablar.

-Corta la miradita babosa y vayamos al grano.- se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y por qué tus amiguitas no están contigo? .-Penny rió un poco dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Mérula, para luego sonreír mientras cruzaba las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Oh sí, de hecho una de ellas nos preguntó si te habíamos visto...la mandamos al otro lado del castillo para tener privacidad.- MC sonrió nerviosamente. El temor por lo que podían ser capaces de hacer las dos mujeres frente a ella, la removía por dentro. Limpió el sudor de sus manos en sus jeans y lanzó la última piedra antes de suspirar.

-Antes que nada, gracias por venir y espero que me escuchen antes de...lanzarme un hechizo que me mande a la enfermería otra vez, o de sacarme los ojos con sus varitas.- Ambas chicas la miraron con intriga, así que sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y la abrió abrió en una página marcada previamente.

-Estuve investigando sobre mi duda y encontré la respuesta a esta. Yo...me gustan las dos. No puedo decidirme a solo tener a una de ustedes.- soltó rápidamente y continuó.- ¿Suena egoísta? ¡Por supuesto! Y traté de decidir, se los juro por Merlin, pero mi corazón no quiere hacerlo. Se niega. Así que...busqué lo que me pasaba y descubrí que en el mundo muggle existe la palabra "poliamor"...

Mérula y Penny escuchaban atentamente. Aun no le gritaban o respondían nada, así que, sintiéndose un poco más segura, continuó explicándoles. 

-Según el diccionario muggle, “poliamor” significa y cito: “es un neologismo que se refiere a mantener relaciones amorosas y/o sexuales, de manera simultánea con varias personas, con consentimiento y conocimiento de todos los involucrados". Es decir, una relación de 3 o más personas.- Se detuvo a tomar aire luego del monólogo anterior. Observó las caras sorprendidas de ambas chicas y decidió continuar.

-Al parecer, estoy enamorada de las dos. De como sonríen o me miran, de lo sencillo que es perderme en clases por estar observando lo que hacen. De todo. Y...por Merlin, mi corazón se mueve tan rápido cuando nos encontramos en presencia de ambas, que tenía miedo que se escapara. No es tan normal en el mundo mágico, menos en el muggle. No son relaciones comunes, pero las hay, lo confirmé yo misma hace poco...- subió la mano derecha a su cabello y lo cambió de lado, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.- Yo...les ofrezco tener este tipo de relación, pero si una no acepta, entonces no saldré con ninguna. Prefiero quedarme soltera a no poder compartir mi vida con ambas. Entiendo si quieren lanzarme un Avada Kedavra o una poción para asesinarme solo...lo siento, ya saben, por meterlas en este problema.

Mérula puso una cara que asustó a MC. Aunque su corazón estaba preparado para recibir los rechazos, no quería oír insultos como por ejemplo, que era asquerosa, tonta o cosas peores. Antes de que alguna de ellas hablara, Penny sonrió y dió un paso adelante.

-Pensé que no ibas a pedirlo jamás, yo sí quiero intentarlo.- Caminó hacia MC moviendo la cadera a cada paso, la tomó de su sudadera y le dió un beso mientras miraba de reojo a Mérula que seguía con la misma cara de antes.

MC aprovechó de cerrar los ojos y de tomar de la cintura a Penny para que sus cuerpos se frotaran. Observó a Mérula que estaba sonrojada y avergonzada por la escena frente a ella. Aun cuando hacía frío en esa parte de la escuela, el ambiente empezó a calentarse por el beso que no era para nada inocente. 

Penny bajó la mano lentamente por el abdomen de MC, subió un poco su sudadera y tocó su estómago, asegurándose de mostrarle la piel a Mérula, solo para cabrearla un poco.

De repente, fueron separadas del beso, Penny con sorpresa vió a Mérula tomando de la sudadera a MC para luego tirarla y besar sus labios. Metió su lengua en su boca, pasando su mano por sobre la de la Hufflepuff, apretando el pecho de MC por sobre el sostén, haciendo que esta gimiera en sus labios. Penny veía con sorpresa el intercambio de saliva, aun así no perdió la oportunidad de marcar el cuello de MC con chupones, lamidas y pequeños besos.

Estos solo hicieron que MC gimiera, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente. Tenía a ambas chicas abrazadas por la cintura, apretando esta sobre su ropa y jadeando levemente en medio del beso con la Slytherin, que al parecer ya no era su enemiga número uno en todo Hogwarts. 

Cuando al fin se separaron, Penny tomó la delantera y bebió la saliva que caía de la boca de MC con la suya propia. Aprovechó de besarla, sin importarle lo que presenció hace unos segundos, y se separó de la estrella de Quidditch que, claramente, estaba atontada y con las hormonas a mil.

-Entonces... tomaré eso como que sí quieres formar parte de esta relación, Mérula .- La sonrisa de Penny solo irritó a la Slytherin que rodó los ojos y volteó a ver a MC. La tomó de su barbilla para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Más te vale que tus amiguitas no estén cerca de ti, porque si no es el caso...me aseguraré de que sufran.- Ambas chicas sabían que hablaba en serio, así que MC solo pudo asentir rápidamente, aun con el cerebro desconectado.

3 semanas pasaron rápidamente. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch para la copa pasaron volando y antes de darse cuenta MC había vencido a Ravenclaw, pasando a la tercera posición. Debido a esto, su “fama” había aumentado un poco, ahora tenía que evitar a un club completo de fans.

Sí, Rowan le contó sobre ello. Dijo que un día encontró a unas chicas y estas le preguntaron directamente cosas personales de MC. Y aunque pudo escapar, no evitó que fueran insistentes. Sabía que tanto Mérula como Penny estaban molestas pero por más que quisiera hacer algo, solo podía huir para no ser acosada y esto empezaba a molestarla. 

Pero toda la situación tuvo un punto de quiebre cuando fue acorralada contra la pared por un grupo de chicas que comenzaron a tocarla. Por más que trataba de pedir que respetaran su espacio personal o de escapar, las chicas bloqueaban su paso. Estaba ya pensando en sacar su varita cuando escuchó el sonido de una tos falsa, que fue totalmente ignorado por las voces de las chicas que continuamente le hacían preguntas, entre las que se incluía la duda más grande: que si era cierto que salía con Penny o con Mérula.

Aunque quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba saliendo con ambas chicas, se habían puesto de acuerdo para mantenerlo todo en secreto, ya que de por si una pareja LGBT era mal vista, una relación poliamorosa podía ser peor. Así que de mala gana aceptó la condición de la Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Hablando de estas 2, seguían paradas detrás del grupo de fans, con los brazos cruzados y lanzando miradas heladas. MC pudo notarlas al ser más alta que la mayoría de personas que la rodeaban.

MC solo pudo sudar frío, tensarse y mirar hacia abajo claramente avergonzada. No era su culpa pero aun así se sentía culpable de no poder hacer algo más.

\- Tienen 5 segundos para alejarse de mi novia si no quieren despertar en el bosque prohibido mañana.- La voz de Mérula fue rotunda y gélida, un silencio incómodo surgió cuando el "club de fans" se volteó a ver a ambas chicas. 

Aprovechando esto MC corrió para esconderse detrás de sus novias. Asegurándose de estar completa, soltó un suspiro de alivio frotando su cuello con su mano. Estaba un tanto incómoda, porque sabía que se venía una gran escena por delante.

\- ¿Novia? MC jamás te ha mencionado de esa manera, Snyde.- Una Slytherin habló, poniendo sus manos en su cadera y estirando su espalda para parecer más alta mientras le hacía frente a Mérula. 

MC y Penny alzaron una ceja ¿esa chica quería morir o qué onda? Por su parte, el grupito de fans acentuaban con afirmaciones lo que su “líder” acababa de decir. 

\- ¡Sí! ¡Siempre has discutido con MC, incluso desde el primer año! ¿De verdad nos crees tan estúpidas para creer esa mentira? - Esta vez, fue una Gryffindor la que habló, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado el argumento.

\- Si MC sale con Mérula es su jodido problema. Métanse en sus asuntos o me aseguraré de que su existencia sea invisible mientras estudien en Hogwarts.- Penny habló, con una pequeña sonrisa, asustando a varias chicas que decidieron huir, aun así quedó grupo un de 5 chicas, incluidas las 2 que hablaron antes.

\- Hey, está bien... solo, por favor, no hagan eso otra vez. No me gusta que me toquen personas que no conozco, es mi espacio personal ¿entienden? .- MC sonrió un poco queriendo aligerar el ambiente pero solo causó que Mérula y Penny la miraran con enojo, otra vez se sintió pequeña ante sus miradas. 

\- ¿Ven? A MC no le molesta. Aparte ella no tiene novia o pareja, podemos seducirla o coquetearle si queremos.- La voz venía de una Ravenclaw con gafas que tenía una sonrisa astuta en sus labios. Al parecer de verdad no conocían a Penny y Mérula.

Mérula se volteó de pronto y tomando a MC de su corbata, la besó metiendo su lengua con enojo mientras estaban ahí, en medio del pasillo. Escuchando un jadeo colectivo del grupo de chicas y los estudiantes curiosos que se detuvieron solo para ver el espectáculo, Mérula sonrió en medio del beso y MC juraría que Penny se rió por lo bajo. 

Como si fuera poco, cuando se separaron, la rubia tomó a MC de su túnica y también la besó. Penny marcó territorio con un beso mucho más suave. Y al separarse, Mérula contraatacó a la Slytherin que habló hace un rato.

\- Si tu pequeño cerebro no falla o no es demasiado minúsculo como para razonar, podrás ver que MC no tiene una novia, sino dos y que la complacen como se debe.-Pasó su mano sobre el abdomen de MC a medida que subía la mano a su cuello y le movía la bufanda hacia una lado, exponiendo las pequeñas marcas de besos y mordiscos que ahí descansaban. 

MC solo pudo reír y encogiéndose de hombros, tomó a ambas chicas de sus manos jalándolas hacia el gran comedor. Sabía que en un par de horas ya toda la escuela sabría lo suyo, pero si no les molestaba a la Hufflepuff y la Slytherin que venían murmurando detrás de ella con risitas, el resto le daba igual.

No podía ser más feliz con las 2 chicas que más ama en el mundo. Aun debía rescatar a su hermano y ganar la copa de Quidditch para su casa, eso era lo importante y sabía que con sus amigos y sus novias podía hacer lo que sea.


	3. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un pequeño " ¿Y que paso despues?..." que quise hacer, solamente para ver que sucedia y experimentar.
> 
> Debo decir que el poliamor es un tema nuevo para mi pero hice una pequeña investigacion para saber como abordarlo, espero que nadie se halla ofendido con el tema.
> 
> Con esto finaliza oficialmente "Elecciones" y si hay suerte, ¡Puede que escriba otro fic! ¿Quien sabe? 
> 
> Tambien, agradecimientos especiales a mi amix que no solo me ayudo editando si no que empezo toda esta locura de fic conmigo, tkm.

La lluvia cae mientras se baja del automóvil con varias bolsas de comida. Se suponía que hoy le tocaba cocinar, pero el día la había dejado agotada como para hacerlo, así que...¿qué mejor que comida rápida? 

Apenas abrió la puerta fue recibida por voces, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara mientras maldecía a Merlín. La chimenea estaba encendida, al igual que las luces de entrada. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el pequeño cuartito que estaba destinado para ello en la entrada de su casa. Caminó hacia la cocina desde donde provenían las voces. Con cada paso, estas subían su volumen. 

Vivía en un suburbio muggle, en mitad de Los Ángeles. Tenía una casa de tres pisos y varias habitaciones. En la escritura de esta figuraba su nombre, al igual que el auto y una moto que no pudo evitar autoregalarse en su cumpleaños.

El olor a comida casera hizo que se detuviera a mitad de camino para adivinar que era. No lo consiguió, claro, pero sí hizo que su estómago sonara. 20 años habían pasado y seguía enamorada de la comida que hacía su mujer. 

Cuando entró a la cocina, la vista de Mérula preparando la cena mientras a su lado una pequeña copia suya le hablaba con curiosidad, le derritió el corazón. Paseó la vista por la estancia y la posó en un sofá que habían puesto ahí, para descansar. En él se encontraba Penny junto con dos niños, leían atentamente un libro, aunque su lectura quedó interrumpida cuando notaron su presencia. Ambos pequeños corrieron a recibirla mientras que dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa, se agachó y abrazó a sus gemelos. 

\- ¡Hola, familia! ¿Cómo estuvo su día? .- Los niños rápidamente empezaron a contarle los acontecimientos que ellos consideraban importantes. Por su parte, su hija mayor daba pequeños saltos a su alrededor, vestía su túnica de Hogwarts. Este año le había llegado su carta, y con 11 años lo único que le producía era un orgullo tremendo. Iba a ser la mejor bruja de Hogwarts...después de su madre, claro. 

Penny pellizcó una mejilla juguetonamente mientras que la reprendía por comprar comida chatarra. Mérula, por su parte, robaba un par de papas de la bolsa. Acariciaba con cariño su pequeña pancita de embarazo mientras las observaba. No evitó guiñarle un ojo a la ex Slytherin, causando que se sonrojara de esa manera tan tierna que desde el día uno le había robado el corazón, fue la primera en romper el contacto visual mientras murmuraba mil cosas sobre la comida que estaba preparando. 

Soltó a los niños que se fueron directos a revisar las bolsas. Aprovechando el pequeño momento de soledad, se escondió en el cuello de Penny, que la abrazó por la cintura y acarició su espalda lentamente. 

-¿Cómo fue?...- Preguntó en su oído con cierta tristeza. MC volteó a ver a Mérula que también se acercaba con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Fue...triste. No lo sé, ver su tumba y recordar cómo se fue...es demasiado.- Mérula besó su mejilla al mismo tiempo que apretaba con cariño su mano. Cada año, en este mismo día, MC iba al bosque prohibido donde Rowan se sacrificó por Ben Cooper. En cada visita se sentaba debajo de un árbol y hablaba en voz alta, contándole a su mejor amiga todas y cada una de las noticias nuevas de los que continuaban en este mundo terrenal. Su corazón se llenaba con la esperanza de creer que, en donde quiera que Rowan se encontraba, esta sonreía mientras escuchaba todo lo que MC le iba contando. 

Logró salvar a su hermano, Jacob, y también consiguió abrir las bóvedas malditas. Salvó a Hogwarts junto a su grupo de amigos aquella vez. Un par de años después luchó en la segunda guerra mágica contra Voldemort en el equipo de Harry Potter, donde lograron vencer. Ese día y durante toda la batalla, Rowan estuvo más presente que nunca. Sabía que estaba a su lado mientras defendía la escuela que las vió crecer e intentaba hacer el mundo un lugar mejor para las nuevas generaciones de brujas y magos. Un grito de Penny la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. 

\- ¡Rowan! ¿Acaso te estás terminando una hambuerguesa cuando ni si quieras has puesto la mesa como te lo ordenó mamá? .- El grito iba dirigido a su hija mayor que, efectivamente, tenía la mitad de una hambuerguesa en la mano mientras escapaba junto a sus hermanos riendo. 

-Venga, yo la pondré, ustedes siéntense.- Rompió el abrazo y se acercó al mueble donde tenían los cubiertos, las voces de sus dos mujeres la rodeaban al igual que el calorcito que desprendía la chimenea. Frente al mueble en cuestión había una ventana y no evitó mirar al cielo con nostalgia, preguntas y alivio.

¿Acaso hizo lo correcto formando una vida entera al lado de Mérula y Penny? ¿Rowan lo aprobaría? Le gustaba pensar que sí, que ella comprendería esta dinámica de amor. Sabía que Rowan habría sido una tía excelente para sus hijos y lamentaba muchísimo que la vida no le hubiera durado lo suficiente para experimentarlo. 

Miró al cielo y vio como la luna brillaba con fuerza, sonrió con nostalgia mientras un último pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza.

Lo que más esperaba con todo su corazón era que, donde quiera que Rowan se encontrara, estuviera enseñando como siempre lo quizo. Que estuviera siendo la maravillosa profesora que todos sabían que llegaría a ser.

Y que se encontrara sonriendo, con muchas ganas. 

Fin.


End file.
